FACILITIES, EQUIPMENT AND OTHER RESOURCES BIOINFORMATICS AND SYSTEMS BIOLOGY CORE UNIVERSITY OF ILLINOIS Rodriguez Zas is a faculty member in the Department of Animal Sciences and Department of Statistics, as well as an affiliate of the Institute for Genomic Biology (IGB), the Center for Advanced Study, and the UIUC Neuroscience Program. The facilities in these units and the UIUC library (the nation's largest state university library) will be available to the interdisciplinary research described in the proposal. For more information on these facilities please visit http://wvwv.ansci.illinois.edu, http://www.igb.illinois.edu, and http://www.stat.illinois.edu. The University of Illinois is home to the National Center for Supercomputing Applications (http://www.ncsa.illinois.edu/) and Blue Waters supercomputer infrastructure (http://www.ncsa.illinois.edu/BlueWaters/), which are made available to local researchers. Laboratory and Office: Rodriguez Zas' bioinformatics laboratories are housed in three rooms totaling 600 sq. ft in the Animal Sciences Laboratory at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. These labs house multiple dry lab resources and computer equipment, and benefit from the extensive infrastructure of the University of Illinois at Urbana- Champaign. A state-of-the-art computer network is maintained across campus and provides distributed data storage, automated backup, library access, and shared software. Desk-space at Dr. Rodriguez Zas' lab is available for the personnel in this project. Rodriguez Zas has an office adjacent to the labs